Master of Heart
by SoaringEagle11
Summary: After the final battle, Master Guin chose to reside close to where Dai Shi's temple once stood. But one Phantom Beast general survived the last fight and lives there as well. It begins to stalk her, setting random attacks, and preparing for the day when it would destroy a Pai Zhug master at last.
1. Chapter 1

Night was falling over the land. It was nearly quiet in the deep forest. A pair of black boots splashed through the mud as a woman with dark brown hair and a blond highlight charged through the woods toward a hidden house in the trees. She loved her home, but when it was wet, it did not make her happy. _I am a Pai Zhug master! I shouldn't be ridiculed like this!_

Master Guin hissed as the heat from the air around her seared her skin. Despite the rain, the surrounding atmosphere was burning and her house was still far away. It was near where Dai Shi's temple had once stood and since she had just been visiting the city, she had a long way to go. Vaulting over a large rock, she landed gracefully and kept running. Danger was near, she knew. In this part of the forest, she did not feel safe. A snake slithered by her foot and she leaped away from it.

"Are you kidding me?" she snapped.

The day's events kept running through her head. When she had visited the Rangers in the Jungle Karma Pizza Loft, all five had been sparring and had asked her to join in. But when RJ lost control of himself again, it had all gone downhill. No one knew why his animal spirit had been thrown off balance this time, but when he was in werewolf form, he was majorly dangerous. His first blow had nearly caught Casey in it and when she'd pushed him out of the way, he'd sliced a large cut in her left arm. By the time Lily, Casey, Theo and Dominic had been able to control him again, she had left, fleeing back to her home. Guin glanced down at the wound, not caring that it was still bleeding, and pressed on. But as she continued moving, taking in a deep breath, anxious thoughts began circling through her mind. Why had she moved so far away after the final battle, so far from civilization, so far from the city, so close to the temple that once belonged to the enemy of the world? She wasn't like Master Phant. At least she'd managed to build her own home there, even if it was a tad shabby.

It took her a very long time to get to her destination. She slipped quietly through the doorway, slamming the door behind her and collapsing on the floor. Guin's whole body hurt and as she made her way over to the soft, comfy chair at the back of her house, her arm began to sting even more. She groaned as she pulled herself up to lay on it and quickly fell asleep.

When she finally woke up again, the sun was high in the sky and her stomach was growling hungrily. Finally noticing that her arm had been bleeding all night, she wrapped it in a bandage. After that, Guin quickly dusted herself off, grabbed a bow and a clutch of arrows from her collection of weaponry, and went to find breakfast. She loved animals, but the only way for her to survive was to hunt, which is why she headed out in the mornings. Eventually, she spotted an elk and followed it. At night, it may have been quiet, but in the daytime, the forest was alive with wildlife. She stalked the animal for several minutes and finally hid in a bush beside a clearing, making sure not to disturb her prey. Fitting an arrow to her bow, she took aim, and as soon as the elk turned toward her, she fired, hitting it straight in the chest and sending it toppling onto its side.

"That should be good enough," she muttered to herself.

All of a sudden, Guin felt a blinding pain in her back. Twisting around, she saw another arrow embedded in her skin. She surveyed her surroundings, but saw no one. Too late, she saw the next arrow coming, which buried itself in her shoulder. _Who is attacking me?_

"Who are you?" she shouted, fury surging through her as she ripped the arrow from her shoulder, grimacing as blood ran down her arm. No answer came, but another arrow flew from the other direction and Master Guin gasped as the sharp point pierced her waist. She couldn't believe that someone would go after her and try to attack. Her hands tore the other arrows out of her and threw them against a tree as her face twisted into a snarl.

She could feel more blood streaming from where the arrows had hit and the air around her began to grow thick and foggy. Her gaze moved to her prey as she took a step back. It was looking very blurry now and as her vision grew weak, she started to breathe faster and then the world went dark as her head hit the forest floor.

 **(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

"Master Guin, are you okay? Please give me a sign that you're okay!"

The female master's eyes slowly flitted open and she soon realized that she was back in her own house. The last thing she remembered was hunting for food and being shot at with a bunch of arrows. Who had attacked and who had rescued her?

"Guin?"

She recognized the voice at last. "Lily?"

"Oh God, I'm glad you're okay!" The blond Yellow Ranger's face took shape in front of her, leaning over her with a concerned expression.

"H- how did you know I lived here and why did you follow me?"

"You left your fur shawl in the loft when you visited us yesterday. I noticed it and tried to bring it to you last night, but when you went in the forest, I kept following you and camped out in the woods for the night. However, I tried to go in that direction today and discovered you bleeding on the ground. I don't know how the heck you got to be that way, but I'm just glad I was here to help."

Guin bolted out of her bed, wincing in pain as her feet hit the floor. "Did you see anyone there?"

"No, why?"

"Someone shot some arrows at me. I don't know how anyone knew I was there, but..."

"Who would do that to you?"

She shrugged in response, her hand clutching her injured arm. Her black outfit was stained and Lily placed a hand on her wounded shoulder as a tear slipped from her eye.

"I'm so sorry."

The penguin master wrenched herself away, grunting as pain once more filled her body. "It wasn't your fault."

A flash of confusion entered Lily's eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've never seen you even look sad before, save for when Dai Shi temporarily took away your animal spirit during the last battle. Something's wrong with you."

"You mean other than the fact that I was humiliated and nearly killed in a place where I'd naturally be safe? Nope. Dai Shi and his warriors were all destroyed; there's not usually danger in living near the old temple."

"But that just happened once." Master Guin looked up to see Casey, Theo, Dominic, and RJ walk in. She gulped nervously as she remembered what had happened to the wolf master the day before.

"Don't worry, Guin, I'm back in balance," RJ said, putting his hands up in front of him. She relaxed a little more.

"What happened to you?" Casey asked. "Lily told us to come, but she never said that you were hurt."

"Someone attacked me," she murmured. "I don't know how it happened, but I do know that I just want to be alone."

"Go on, guys," Lily sighed. "I know you just got here, but if she wants to be alone, we should let her be alone. I have something I want to give her first before I leave too."

"What is it?" Guin inquired as the Wolf, Rhino, Red, and Blue Rangers left the house. Lily pulled a small device in the shape of a penguin head. "It's an animal spirit communicator. It allows you to speak a message and send it along with your animal spirit to anyone you choose. It's best if you incorporate the name into the message."

"Wow." She gently turned the communicator over in her hands. "Thank you so much."

"We all have them too." Lily produced one exactly like it, but in the shape of a cheetah head.

"That's so sweet."

"We gave some to the other masters too. I hope it will be put to good use." Lily smiled back at her as she walked away.

Master Guin sighed as she fell back onto the bed. After catching her breath again, she exited her home after Lily, going out just as she saw the Yellow Ranger disappear into the woods. Instead of following, she went in the other direction, all the way toward Dai Shi's old temple. When she arrived, she immediately shot through the broken door into the darkness of the place, not stopping until she reached the top throne room. The original throne had not been destroyed and she wanted to have that pleasure. It was still dark, so she began groping for a light.

All of a sudden, she found herself on the floor, blinking in surprise. When she finally got up again, something struck the arrow wound on her back and Guin cried out in pain as she fell, hoping the bandage wouldn't come off. As she got up, her feet were completely swept out from under her and she slammed to the ground. Whoever it was smashed their foot onto her chest and she gasped for air as the light came on. A strangled scream of realization came from her attacker and the weight preventing her from breathing lifted. She let out a small sob as agony rushed through her body. Then, as she looked up, her eyes widened as she noticed who it was.

"C- Camille?" Then the room went dark again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Master Guin? What are you doing here?" Camille gasped, backing up against the wall.

"I live near here and I was just curious." Guin bit her lip as she got to her feet, still struggling to regulate her breathing. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I was trying to get away from the city and I wanted to destroy the throne. I'd bet that you want to do the same." She sighed. "Sorry I attacked you."

"Are you talking about the arrows you shot at me as well?"

"What arrows?"

"You weren't the one who attacked me with arrows earlier this morning?"

"No way! Why would I do that?"

 _If she didn't do it, then who did?_

"Anyway, shouldn't we destroy this thing?"

"You do the honors." She smiled in the dark.

She didn't know what happened next, but an blast rocked the room as Camille used her ability to stick to any surface to climb the wall and destroy part of the roof, sending it down towards the throne. Unfortunately, while she destroyed it first, the rest of the roof began to collapse as well, sending heavy wood beams down toward the floor. The penguin master darted from side to side to avoid them, but as sunlight poured in, it blinded her and she wasn't fast enough to get out of the way as another beam fell towards her. Camille screamed again as the column crushed Master Guin to the floor and the sound of bone shattering filled the air as pain exploded inside her and she fell unconscious.

 **(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

"These animal spirit communicators that you got us are fantastic!" Theo remarked to Lily, nudging her in the arm.

"No kidding. I was even able to get two for Jarrod and Camille as well," she replied. "Everyone with animal spirits has them now."

All of a sudden, a green light flashed into the loft as Jarrod walked in, quickly assuming the shape of a chameleon.

"Ah, our first message!" he laughed. "And it's from Camille! What does it say?"

The chameleon glowed and then its shape vanished, replaced with green words in the air. RJ stepped over to them and with a nod from the others, he began to read.

 _"Theo, Casey, Lily, RJ, Jarrod, Dominic, I need your help. Master Guin and I entered Dai Shi's temple to destroy his throne. I did attack her, but when I noticed it was her, I stopped. We destroyed the throne, but the ceiling began to collapse and a column fell on her. I don't know what to do; I think something inside her has broken. I can probably transport her back to you, but she needs help. You can take her back home later and I will help too. Sincerely, Camille."_

The light dissipated and everyone blinked at each other in shock.

"Oh God..." Lily breathed."If Guin's hurt... so soon after the attack... I never should have left her!"

"Hey, if she likes solitude, then once she's healed, I say we let her go home. It wasn't your fault," RJ spoke up. "Now..."

Before he could say anything else, a bright yellow light flashed through the room and Camille suddenly appeared, kneeling beside the motionless form of Master Guin.

"Camille!" Jarrod rushed forward and hugged her before noticing the blood on her hands and the fact that she was crying. Guin's body was twisted in an awkward way and scarlet blood was pooling out of a huge gash stretching from her already injured shoulder to the side of her neck. Lily nearly fainted, but Casey sensed it coming and splashed her with a bit of water. RJ knelt beside Camille, pulling Guin into his lap.

"I'm so scared," Camille murmured as Jarrod picked her up gently. "She was always so tough and determined. And this is kind of freaking me out because I've never seen anyone bleed like this before. Or at all."

"It's okay," Jarrod assured her. "RJ is a natural healer. He'll get her back on her feet in no time."

"Uh, I don't know about this," RJ interjected, looking worried. "This beam must have been metal or something because her collarbone is smashed."

"What?" Lily cried. "Do you think anyone else could help us with this?"

RJ narrowed his eyes. "Maybe Master Lope could help. I don't want to risk trusting the hospital with her life and I'm pretty sure he's really an ultimate healer."

Camille shivered. "I hope so. Let's just hope she doesn't wake up before then."

"Don't say it, Camille!" Jarrod snapped. "We can't jinx it!"

"Too later, guys," RJ called. "Too late."

Master Guin had awoken and was not happy. Camille could only imagine how much pain she was in at that moment and could only watch as she stared helplessly up at RJ. Her face was filled with suffering and RJ's heart ached as he looked back into her dull green eyes. He didn't understand why either of them felt that they had to destroy something in Dai Shi's old temple and now, it could possibly put the life of one of the masters at great risk.

 **))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Master Lope's home wasn't far from Master Phant's, but it was closer to the city. The hut was just as shabby, but the inside was fantastic and fancy. Master Lope was inside, but when he saw out his window that RJ, Camille, Jarrod, Lily, and Casey were heading his way with Master Guin tightly clutched in the Red Ranger's arms, he shot out the door and ran over to him. Casey was pressing a thick cloth against Guin's shoulder, which was soaked in a scarlet substance.

"Guin?" Master Lope placed a hand on her chest. She had fallen unconscious again before the. He glanced at the others. "Is she okay?"

Lily shook her head and opened hr mouth, but Camille beat her to speak. "No, she's not. The two of us went to Dai Shi's temple to destroy the throne and succeeded, but the roof collapsed. She's badly hurt and we need your help."

Casey knelt and laid his burden on the ground, slowly removing the cloth from her. Blood flowed out of the gash and Lily gagged as she caught sight of it again. Master Lope was speechless. He'd never seen any of his fellow masters get injured this much before, especially the one who was always so tough and agile.

"We were hoping you could help fix her," RJ told him. "Her collarbone was smashed."

Lope winced. He had known a few people with lesser collarbone injuries before and they'd all died. If Guin perished as well... no, he didn't want to think about that.

"I'll help," he said quickly. "Don't worry too much or you'll destabilize yourself completely."

He hurriedly lifted her into his arms and retreated back into the house. The penguin master groaned in pain as she was laid on a bed, clawing aimlessly at the sheets. Slightly panicking, Master Lope fetched the supplies he needed and positioned himself beside her.

"I really wish that this didn't have to hurt," he sighed breathlessly, "but it will all be over soon, one way or another."

 **(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

"Stop!" Guin pushed Lope away as he tried to force a spoonful of medicine down her throat.

"Honestly, it's not that big of a deal," he replied, rapidly replacing the stitches on her major wound. "And you've got to stop moving around so violently. If you do, your injury won't heal and you may end up paralyzed." He paused for a moment. "Also, I don't think anyone wants you to die."

Now that shut her up. For the rest of the month, she was resigned to spend all her time dependent upon another master. She hated being helpless and became restless as well.

But one time, when night fell, she tried to go to sleep instantly, but bizarre images plagued her mind, bringing back the fear of a humiliating destruction, the fear she had fought for so long to control. At about midnight, she attempted to get off the bed, rubbing her shoulder gently. Master Lope was asleep, so she quietly sneaked past him and slipped out the door.

The night air was cool and refreshing, which gave Master Guin a brief moment of relief as she ventured out. The grass crunched beneath her bare feet, cold and wet, and for two seconds, fireflies buzzed around her, lights flickering on and off.

She looked at the animal spirit communicator in her hand, slowly opening it. The familiar penguin popped out in a flash of light, waiting for her to say her message.

"Lily, I need your help right now. I gave you new powers and it's time for you to return the favor. Please get me out of here. I don't feel safe and I just want to be back in my own home with the precious gift of solitude. Do not tell anyone else; they will not yet understand. Thank you."

The penguin seemed to suck the words from her mouth, but even as it realized she was done, it still glanced at her expectantly.

"Bring this to the Cheetah Master," she proclaimed confidently. As the spirit disappeared into the trees, she felt a smooth hand on her uninjured shoulder. _Ugh, I should have known he'd be out here soon._ Thinking it was Master Lope, she snapped, "I don't care how long it's been. I'm going home."

"Ah, but why would you spoil my fun like that?" The voice hissing a warning of them behind her was definitely **not** the master who had helped her. If so...

"Were you the one who attacked me with arrows less than a month ago?" she snarled, struggling to turn around.

"Maybe." Guin stiffened. If this was them, then there was no telling what they could do to her now, especially under cover of darkness. "You personally destroyed a friend of mine. I promised that I would hunt you down and destroy you."

"Yeah, don't care. Let me go!"

"Never. It's time you remember who you're dealing with."

"No!" Master Guin tore herself away, but still being unstable, she crashed to the ground. Her arm was on fire as she tried to get up again, but her attacker pressed something sharp against her throat and she froze.

"Look at the mighty penguin now," the dark figure taunted, being too hard to see in the current lighting. "The great Master Guin. Not such a legend now, huh?" She couldn't place who the growl belonged to.

These words took Guin by surprise. Not even one of Dai Shi's warriors from before now, except for the Power Rangers, who hadn't even become masters until a while ago. The brief moment of thought was apparently too much, which became clear when the weapon on her neck was taken away and she was flipped over, with an immense pressure holding on her injury. She kicked her legs upward, hoping for a good result, but her feet hit a hard, metal surface and her left ankle as grasped and twisted so violently that it made her let out an agonized scream.

Suddenly, the weight on her lifted. Mater Guin didn't even stop to think about why as she got up and charged into the woods, not caring about her twisted ankle or her delicately healing collarbone wound. She ran blindly, hoping she wouldn't bump into any trees. Out of all the masters she had known, she alone was the only one with training in the Swoop technique. Miraculously, she managed to make it a few miles before feeling like she couldn't go on anymore. As she collapsed, pushing her hands out to break her fall, a glowing red light stared back at her out of the dark.

 _That's it. I've had enough of this place. I want my own home again._

She took out her animal spirit communicator again, but all of a sudden, a yellow flash burst out of the trees, hanging above her in a swirl of sparkle. Guin shielded her eyes as it surrounded her.

"What are you doing over here?" She quickly recognized the terrified feminine voice.

"I had to get out, Lily. I have to go home." She felt the Yellow Ranger's hands rub over her leg. "How did this happen?"

"How do you think that happened?"

"RJ, come take a look."

"Wait... but I told you not to tell anyone!"

There was a pause and Guin pretty sure that Lily was rolling her eyes. "I knew he could be trusted. RJ really cares about you."

"Indeed I do." She couldn't exactly pinpoint where he was until she felt the wolf master brush against her. "I'm so sorry this is happening."

Master Guin was too weak to respond again. She closed her eyes as he picked her up, seeming to be a bit stronger than Casey. Lily used her animal spirit communicator, which had a guide setting as well, to release her cheetah to light the way again. Handling her carefully, RJ followed her. She didn't even try to stay conscious as they kept going, and even though she had been awake with closed her, her sense of feeling temporarily vanished.

 **)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"RJ, can you please help us?" Lily sighed, trudging up to the JKP loft. "Rush hour is here and you've been moping around all morning. I've never seen you like this before."

"I know." RJ didn't move from his chair as she walked over to him.

"You're thinking about Guin, aren't you?"

He nodded. "I'm not so sure that we should have brought her back home. She never found out who attacked her and just think, they could still be out there, waiting for a chance to get her alone."

"RJ, she's fully healed now and can take care of herself."

"I'm don't think so; I'm getting a really bad feeling in my head."

Lily saw what he was thinking. "There is no way you're going in there alone."

"You did it yourself, don't forget. Nothing is going to stop me from seeing her again."

That's why, about 4 hours later, he arrived at the penguin master's doorstep, hands shaking, adrenaline pumping through him. He knocked hopefully on the door, but no answer came from inside.

"Hello?" Still no response, but he had only knocked to be polite, so he turned the doorknob and went inside. The horrible feeling inside him intensified.

The house was ominously quiet, making RJ's skin crawl as he cautiously went from room to room, calling out Guin's name.

At last, a sound reached his ears. A whisper. But it was very quiet. More like a breath of air. He entered an isolated room at the back of the house, feeling along the wall with his hand until he found a light switch. And then he saw her.

 _No, no, NO! Oh, I knew it!_

Master Guin was stretched out upon the floor, eyes tightly shut, a waterfall of blood streaming from a sword wound deep in her chest.


	3. Chapter 3

His bad feeling hadn't been wrong, but how long had she been lying there? Panic flowed over him as RJ tightened his hands around the sword hilt and yanked it away, pressing both of his hands against her chest. Relief overtook him for a moment as he noticed she was still breathing and alive. Obviously, whoever had done this, they hadn't gotten as far as her heart. In a quick moment, he had sent the other Rangers a message through his animal spirit communicator, then turned his attention back. He took off his purple wolf vest and bound it tightly around her to stop some of the bleeding.

"Guin, I promise I'll destroy whoever did this to you," he vowed. "And until then, I will never leave your side."

"RJ, where are you?" The faint sound of Dominic's call reached his ears.

"Dom!" he replied. "I'm in here!"

The floor shook as four pairs of footsteps pounded into the room. First came Dominic, then Lily, then Theo, and finally Casey. RJ glared up at them, his gaze resting mostly on Lily.

"I warned you," he hissed. "Lily, I told you something bad had happened to her."

"RJ, I never tried to-"

"Please be quiet. She needs us more than ever right now." _She needs me._

A bright flash of orange darted into the room from the window, hovering between the Rangers and the other pair. Everyone blinked in surprise as it soon elongated and assumed the shape of Master Mao, staring grimly down at RJ.

"There is nothing you can do for her," he said, with no emotion in his voice. "Let me take her with me."

"No way." RJ pulled the maimed Guin closer to him. "I'm not giving up on her so easily."

"RJ, I'm speaking for both of you. You don't know how much pain she's in right now."

"But I can save her," he protested. "And I will try my hardest. I love her."

"Really?" Guin's eyes opened slightly and RJ realized that she's barely just gained consciousness long enough to hear what he'd just said. "Do you... seriously mean that?" She tried to move closer to him, but with his hands pressed so desperately on her bleeding chest, it began to fill her with more pain.

"What do you think? You know I never lie." He looked back up at Master Mao. "You won't take her."

He lifted her to her bedroom. Luckily, RJ had been armed with healing supplies, foreseeing that Guin would have been in danger. She clung to him as he slowly began to stem the bleeding completely. She didn't care about how much it hurt; all she paid attention to was that someone finally cared about her for love. However, she didn't even know that a couple just like them had recently arrived, staring at them from afar. Camille gently leaned into Jarrod's arms, shivering. Only one thought cycled around inside her. If Guin's stalker was still out there, who knows who they'd go for next if she was successfully destroyed? The question lingered in her head as Jarrod whispered soothing words in her ear, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore. Camille nearly vomited as she turned and raced away out of the house. Jarrod chased her, calling her name. She darted through the forest, tears running down her face. When she got tired, which took about 25 minutes, she slowed down. Jarrod wasn't following her anymore.

"Oh God..." she breathed. "I'm never going back there again."

"Maybe you won't have to," a voice echoed from behind her. It wasn't Jarrod. Before she knew it, she was on the ground, her arms being twisted behind her.

"What the-?" The surprise lasted a while. "Get off of me!"

"No way. If I can't destroy a master, I can at least destroy you." He lifted her into the air and that's when she saw who it was. She opened her mouth to call out a warning.

"Goodbye, young chameleon. Let's see how the lion likes this." Camille screamed for help, but it was too late. Her attacker snapped her neck, dropping her to the ground and letting out a cackle as they disappeared.

"Camille? Camille!" Jarrod yelled, dashing through the trees to where he had heard her call out. Then he came to that spot. His eyes widened as he let out an outraged cry of madness and grief, catching sight of her lifeless body.

"NO!" he sobbed, rushing to her side and shaking her, trying to convince himself she was still alive. _This can't be happening! Camille, you can't be gone!_

"Someone help!" he cried. "Please! Anyone!"

"Jarrod, what's wrong?" He could hear the frantic cry of Lily surging toward him and curved himself over his burden. The grief for his dead love was already overwhelming him as she skidded to a stop in front of him.

"Jarrod?" She blinked slowly at him. "What happened?"

"I- I don't know. All I remember is that I followed her, heard her scream, and then- and then..." He couldn't even finish his sentence. Jarrod sank back and gently closed Camille's eyes; he couldn't stand the glazed look in them.

Lily sent a message back to the others, but didn't tell them exactly what had happened. She sniffed back tears as she knelt beside Jarrod. How had everything gone downhill so quickly? First Guin was being stalked and attacked, then Camille was killed, likely by the same vile creature. Why was this happening? After a little while, Casey darted down toward them, only seeing the hunched forms of the two who had sent the call for help.

"Lily! Jarrod! What's going on here?"

Jarrod stood up, but Lily stayed down. She was paralyzed with fear as her temporary companion turned toward the Red Ranger, heat blazing in his eyes as he caught sight of the comatose Camille laying in his arms. Casey opened his mouth to speak, but Jarrod stopped him. "Don't even say it." Lily tore away from them back toward the house and he turned to follow her.

"Oh God..." Casey gulped. "I'm so sorry."

"You can't do anything about it. The best thing anyone could do is make sure she's laid to rest peacefully."

Lily shot through the trees, her feet barely touching the ground as she retreated back to Guin's home. She couldn't lose two people she was close to in one day. Being her master, Guin had always confided in her. But even though RJ was there, she felt like the penguin master still needed her. She knew he would fight his hardest for her, but if whoever had been stalking and attacking her tried to kill her again, they'd likely be more ruthless and savage in their attempts, not to mention that they could murder RJ as well in the process. She put on a burst of speed and tore through the front door. RJ had just begun to leave and she crashed into him.

"Whoa, what's going on?" he gasped, grabbing Lily as she reeled back, clutching her head. "Guin's just fallen asleep and Theo and Dom left, so I'm going to hunt some food for her. Apparently, that's all she'll eat now other than the pizza at JKP, which will take too long to get back to. Why are you running so fast?"

The Yellow Ranger was crying so hard that it took her about 10 minutes to calm down. "I- i- i- it's C- C- Camille."

"What about her?"

"Sh- she was m- m- murdered."

"Wait, WHAT?"

"You h- heard me. She's dead. Jarrod is devastated."

"Oh no..." RJ's hands were shaking. "I can't leave Guin alone now. She could end up just like her. Will you please watch her while I'm gone?"

"Of course." He nodded and she walked like a zombie past him as he exited the house. She finally reached Guin's bedroom and slowly maneuvered over to her, reaching a hand out and laying it across her motionless body.

"If Camille's dead..." she sighed, breathing heavily. "Oh God, I can't believe that you could be next. You've taught me so much." The fingers on her other hand stroked through the other master's hair. She grunted, shivering. "You were always so tough and it hurts so much to see that trait being taken from you."

She literally felt like her heart was wrenching in two and had to leave the room for a moment. A second later, she heard a faint trace of her voice. "L- Lily, is that y- you?" Lily spun around and went back. Master Guin was struggling to sit up and she blinked fervently at the Yellow Ranger. "Where did RJ go?"

"You like meat, so he went to get some for you. But- oh, Guin, you need to hear this."

"What? Just tell me straight up."

"Camille's gone."

"Wait, what? Did she go somewhere? Has she disappeared?"

"No." Lily took a deep breath. "She's dead. I- I think whoever has been attacking you did it."

"Wait a minute..."

"What? What is it?"

"I recognize this method. It's the exact one used by them before the first Beast War."

"I'm not following..."

"Lily, I know who it is. I know who's been going after me. I know where they've been residing." She gasped. "I know who Camille's killer is."


End file.
